


The Reward For Disobedience

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long, long time ago Meltha asked for a dark ficlet with Angelus/Master, in an underground London lair, a Dom/sub relationship because of misbehavior, a rat and a knife. Ta da...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward For Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on May 30, 2007. It alludes to an Master/Angel Dom/sub relationship, well, not really relationship--sire/childe, unwanted sex, that kind of thing. More on that in later fics.

Angelus hated being underground. Even the streets of London smelled better than the stale and fetid sewer air that hung in a miasma in the Master's lair.

One of the wealthiest vampires on Earth and he spent the majority of his existence in damp and musty tunnels divorced from the humans he rarely could be bothered to stalk on his own. Tonight Angelus had been ordered to hunt for the master of their clan and he'd done so only after much grumbling followed by several imaginative threats from his sire.

That he'd brought the ugly pervert a scrawny child only after eating the boy's parents himself had put him in his present predicament but he refused to regret his decision.

A vampire who didn't hunt his own food didn't deserve Angelus' respect.

Some day he'd be Master of Aurelius.

Some day.

A pallid, gnarled hand reached over his shoulder and twisted the knife buried just above his heart. Angelus bit back a scream and turned his head to snarl at Nest.

The master vampire simply laughed and drew out the blade, then licked it as he moved to stand in front of the disobedient vampire hanging from chains and a hook in the rough-hewn ceiling of his audience chamber. They were alone--he'd sent all the others away, wanting to enjoy his grandchilde's punishment without any interruptions. Darla hovered just outside the archway, but he knew she wouldn't dare enter.

She, unlike her childe, was obedient.

The boy would be, too...eventually.

"So, you think you deserve to dine on the finest game while I am left with a bit of gristle and bone." He tapped the tip of the knife against Angelus' strong chin. "I, who have walked this earth longer than any of our kind, who saw the fall of Rome with my own eyes, fed on both Christian and Saracen in the Holy Lands, and strode the shores of the New World before Rayleigh brought news of it to the Queen Whore. I, who shall see the end of humanity long after you are dust. Why is this, Angelus?"

Slowly Angelus lifted his head and a feral smile crossed his face. "I was hungry."

Nest's eyes narrowed and he dug the knife into the other vampire's chin, then up and through his mouth and out his cheek, just below one snapping brown eye. Angelus tried to howl in agony but all that came out was a strangled yowl that scared away a bunch of rats that had been feasting on the blood dripping from his shoulder.

Smiling, the Master left the knife in place and decided to let the wretch suffer while he found a better use for Darla's fingers than fidgeting in the folds of her gown. Maybe he'd even take her in front of her overly-possessive childe.

Maybe then he'd take the boy. He had such a sweet, tight ass, and he so obviously hated being buggered.

Perquisites of being the Master.

Angelus would never know any of them.

End


End file.
